Moonfire
by Albinojin
Summary: Jahre bevor die brennende Legion in Azeroth einmaschierte, lebten die Gebrüder Stormrage wie es damals üblich war.Aber auch zu dieser Zeit wurden die Zwillinge mit gewissen "Problemen" konfrontiert die sie bewältigen mussten.SlashPairing:Illidan/Malfurion


Game: Warcraft

Rating:**MA 18+ Adults only**

Pairring: Illidan/Malfurion

Warnings: twincest, lemon, M/M

Autornotes:  
Fürs aller Erste, mir gehört gar nichts, die ganzen Elemente von Warcraft und seine Charaktere gehören ganz alleine Blizzard Entertainment und ich verdien mit dem Ganzen hier kein Geld, sondern gebe nur meinen abgeschmackten Senf dazu. Also die Geschichte hab ich geschrieben aber nichts davon beruht auf wahren Tatsachen und die ganze Welt in der sie spielt habe ich nicht erfunden. Was noch Wichtig ist, durch das schon oben erwehnte kann man sich ja schon teilweise denken was einem erwartet. Ich werde es hier nochmal sagen, **diese Geschichte ist NICHT für Minderjährige geeignet!** Ihr solltet euren Land entsprechend die Befugnis haben das zu lesen (ich will kein ärger). Hinzu, wenn es Jemanden nicht zusagt oder strickt abgeneigt ist von explizit beschriebenen, sexuellen Handlungen zwischen den zwei Brüdern dann lasst es bitte gleich sein. Ich hab mein bestes gegeben die ganze Geschichte so plausibel wie möglich zu schreiben und doch dieses Ereignis geschehen zu lassen. Ich hab versucht die Charaktere so gut wie möglich in ihren ursprünglichen Rollen zu behalten da ich OOC nicht leiden kann, das ist nicht gerade leicht wenn man die Herausforderung dieser verrückten Idee annimmt, bitte geht mild mit mir um. Noch hinzu will ich sagen, dass ich in kreativen Angeleigenheiten für gewöhnlich nur im grafischen Bereich tätig bin. Also kurz und schmerzlos das ist meine erste Geschichte noch dazu bin ich nicht gerade ein Spezialist was Titelgebung betrifft. Der Anfang der Story ist meiner Meinung nach etwas trocken geschrieben aber im laufe der Tipperei bekam ich langsam Schwung in die Nägel :). Die Zeitspanne in der Alles spielt ist noch vor dem ersten Einmarsch der brennenden Legion, also gab es noch keine genüsslichen Blutbäder und Illidan ist nicht Blind verdammt :P! Heiratsanträge und Morddrohungen bitte an mich. Eins noch, ich nehme gerne Kritik entgegen ob gut oder schlecht, nur bitte ich darum keine Flames wie "Igitt! das ist ja krank!", "so ein Scheissdreck, wie kann man nur sowas schreiben!" oder der gleichen von sich zu geben. Man kann mit mir in Ruhe reden und gewarnt habe ich euch auch, lesen oder bleiben lassen, so einfach ist das. Bassta!Zitronewerf Nicht vergessen! es ist nur eine Geschichte, eine läppische Fanfiction unter Tausenden dh. , im the Lizzardking i can do everything. Aber genug davon, nun zu meiner banalen, von Rechtschreibfehlern befallenen Story, wer welche findet bitte ich darum es mir mitzuteilen :3.

**Moonfire **v1.3

_Eine Warcraft Fanfiction von Albinojin_

Vor sehr langer Zeit war Malfurion Stormrage ein junger Mann, oft besorgt und immer in Gedanken versunken. Er hat vor zwei Jahren beschlossen den Pfad des Druiden zu gehen und nahm seine Sache sehr ernst und mit Eifer entgegen. Seine Handlungen wirkten immer gut durchdacht und weise entschieden, dies war für seine Generation eine eher selten Gabe. Trotz seines jungen Alters wurde er auf eine skeptische Art und Weise von den Nachtelfen geschätzt. Malfurion war offen für alles und half oft bei Problemen, er war auf eine friedliche Weise so eine Art kleiner Beschützer für die _Schwächeren_.

Zur Zeit als die Kaldorei über den Riesenkontinent, Kalimdor, _herrschten_ wurde der Pfad des Cenarius nicht besonders hoch anerkannt. Die Nachtelfen gaben sich viel lieber der Magie aus dem Brunnen der Ewigkeit hin und vertrauten auf ihre Kunst diese Kraft zu beherrschen. Damals schätzten sie die Natur kaum und die Bräuche des Waldgottes wurden zwar respektiert, aber waren dennoch zweitrangig. Sie waren stolze Geschöpfe der Nacht, oft arrogant und selbstsicher, sie lebten beinahe schon euphorisch unter der Obhut ihrer geliebten Göttin Elune und der verehrten Königin Azshara. Die Zeit war nicht leicht für individuelle Lebensweisen, doch Malfurion interessierte das nicht, er tat was er für richtig hielt egal was die andern Elfen davon dachten. Dem Elf selber gefiel meistens nicht wie sein Volk lebte, doch Cenarius Lehren besagen, jedes Lebewesen hat einen Sinn und Nutzen, jedes Einzelne ist etwas Besonderes und muss geschätzt werden.

Auch wenn er dadurch sehr zurückgezogen lebte, weg von den lebhaftem Trubel der Nachtelfen, war er nicht allein auf der Welt. Die zwei wertvollsten Personen in seinem Leben stehen ihm immer bei, komme was wolle. Tyrande Whisperwind, seine Jugendfreundin und heimliche Liebe, es war für ihn ein merkwürdiger Gedanke seine Liebe einer Elfe zu widmen die ihn von Kindertagen an kannte, trotzdem vernimmt er dieses Gefühl schon seit einiger Zeit im verborgenem. In dieser Hinsicht war er viel zu schüchtern und unsicher was man nur selten von ihm behaupten konnte. Die zweite wichtige Person in seinem Leben war sein Zwillingsbruder, Illidan Stormrage, er war ihm zum verwechseln ähnlich und doch sind sie sehr unterschiedlich. Illidan bevorzugte die Magie des Brunnens, so wie die meisten Nachtelfen auch. Im Gegensatz zu seinem naturverbundenen Bruder war er aktiver, ungeduldig und ein überheblicher Unruhestifter. Ebenfalls wie Tyrande teilten sie ihre Kindheit zusammen, die Drei waren unzertrennlich. Aber die Zeiten ändern sich, langsam aber bemerkbar, auch für ein ewiges Leben.

Malfurion hat in letzter Zeit viel nachgedacht über sein Schicksal, sein derzeitiges Leben und seine Gefühle gegenüber Tyrande, seinen Bruder und den Rest seines Volkes. Der junge Elf war müde er brauchte eine kleine Pause vom Leben der Stadt und zog sich an den sichersten und ruhigsten Ort zurück den er sich vorstellen konnte, in die tiefen des Waldes. Weg vom Strassenlärm und der verschwenderischen Gesellschaft der Kaldorei, weg von dem künstlichen Lichtern der Manakristalle, den Sorgen und Bedenken.

Malfurion machte sich eines Nachts auf den Weg um seine Ruhe zu finden, er streifte, wie immer, allein durch das Dickicht des Waldes der seine Heimatstadt umgab. Um so weiter er sich der Siedlung entfernte um so größer wurde die Erleichterung. Der junge Druide fühlte sich, als würde er die Welt schultern und nun könne er sie für ein paar Momente ablegen, nur ein paar Momente, dass würde ihm genügen. Obwohl Malfurion einen weiten Umhang aus Pelzen trug blieb er an keinen Ast hängen während er durch das Unterholz spazierte, alle Pflanzen wichen seinen Bewegungen, nicht einmal die kleinste Blume wurde zerknickt, er konnte den Weg tausende male abgehen ohne eine geringste Spur eines zertrampelten Grashalmes zu hinterlassen.

Der gutmütige Elf blieb nach einer Weile stehen und atmete tief die Nachtluft des Waldes ein, vor ihm war ein kleiner Abhang nach unten wo ein umgekippter Baum lag, er war noch nicht lange da und seine Wurzeln ragten aus dem Erdreich. Malfurion ging auf den Stamm zu und legte langsam seine Hand auf die Borke des toten Baumes. Der Druide konnte in einem Lebewesen, ob Pflanze, Tier oder Nachtelf die natürlichen Prozesse lesen wie aus einem Buch. Er seufzte leise, der Baum war etwa so alt wie er selber und hat sehr _gelitten_, er wurde anscheinend von einem starken Wesen entwurzelt und mit beunruhigender Rage umgeworfen. Man musste kein Druide oder ein Lehrling in diesem Gebiet sein um festzustellen wie er umgeworfen wurde, im Stamm war ein riesiges, verkohltes Loch, in das er locker hinein passen könnte. Irgendetwas hat mit gewaltiger Kraft und Hitze auf dem Baum eingedrückt, was ihm wiederum umfallen liess. Der betrübte Elf wunderte sich schon lange nicht mehr über die Ignoranz mancher Kreaturen gegenüber des Lebens. Er sieht und spürt es Nacht für Nacht in seiner Siedlung und sogar im Wald. Für den armen Baum kann er leider nicht mehr viel tun, sein Wissen würde dafür zur Zeit nicht ausreichen. Malfurion kniete sich hin und griff nach einem Lederbeutel der an seinem Gürtel hing. Der Druide kramte darin bis er das fand was er wollte. Der Elf zog einen kleinen Samen aus der Tasche und setzte ihn vorsichtig in den feuchten Waldboden neben dem Baumstamm. Behutsam strich er die Erde darüber, danach stand er auf und zog weiter in die tiefen des Waldes. Als er schon weg war sprießte ein kleiner trieb aus dem Boden. Malfurion war sich dessen bewusst, doch wollte er nicht mehr tun als den Anfang des jungen Baumes zu erleichtern um selbstständig aber schnell wieder zu voller Pracht zu reifen.

Der Druide spazierte weiter, bis hin in die unberührte Natur und irgendwann stieß er auf ein Fleckchen Gras das vom Mondlicht geküsst wurde. Malfurion hob sein grünes Haupt und sah dass, das Gras genau an einer Stelle im Wald wuchs wo immer Licht scheinen würde, ein Wunder warum genau an dem Fleck kein Baum wuchs. Die Kronen der nebenstehenden Buchen waren so ausgerichtet, dass sie sich über diesen Fleck nicht berührten. Eine Seltenheit wollte man meinen. Malfurion gefiel der Platz sehr, man hörte einen kleinen Bach plätschern, durch die Baumkronen raschelt der Wind und keine Spur von Leid oder Unbehagen erfühlte seinen Geist. Ja. Hier möchte er sich ausruhen. Der junge Mann setzte sich mit gekreuzten Beinen in die Mitte des Grases, schloss genüsslich seine silbernen Augen und lauschte den Geräuschen um sich. Er atmete ruhig ein und aus, immer mehr löste sich sein Geist von seinen Sorgen und Kummer dieser Welt. Es war so entspannent für Leib und Seele, im Mondlicht konnte man sogar ein Lächeln in seinen harten Gesichtszügen erblicken. Langsam, ganz langsam löste er seinen Geist vom Körper und fiel in eine Art Starre. Malfurion verliess diese Welt nur für ein paar Momente die er sich gönnen will, er stieg langsam in die Welt des smaragdgrünen Traumes ein. Vielleicht fand er dort etwas Ruhe und Balsam für seine Seele.

So Ruhig es auch zu dieser Stunde im Wald sein mag streifte noch eine andere, gefährlichere Gestalt durch die Wälder Kalimdors. Illidan Stormrage, prallte keuchend gegen eine alte Eiche. Schweiß tropfte von seiner lavendelfarbenen Stirn und er verzog sein Gesicht zu einer verärgerten Grimasse. Der stattliche Nachtelf rieb sich den Arm mit dem er eben noch gegen den Stamm rammte. Dieser war kochend heiss und schmerzte, Illidan presste sich mit dem Rücken gegen die moosige Rinde des Baumes in der Hoffnung sich etwas abzukühlen. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und da wo seine Haut das Holz berührte hörte man ein Knistern, kurz darauf stiegen kleine Rauchfontänen an den Stellen auf. Der Mann seufzte fustriert und bäumte sich mit durchgedrücktem Kreuz gegen die Eiche, es knarrte und der alte Baum begann sich zu bewegen. Die mächtige Laubkrone der Eiche raschelte und das Holz unter seiner Berührung schmorrte. Mit einem lauten, knarrenden Geräusch fiel der Baum schliesslich um. Der Elf mit dem Pferdeschwanz erhob sich und drehte sich zu den gefallenen Riesen um. Illidan starrte mit glühenden, goldenen Augen auf den kräftigen Stamm. Die Stelle wo er sich dagegen gestemmt hatte war total verbrannt und führte von der verkohlten Rinde bis zu den Holz im Inneren hindurch. Er keuchte und seufzte wieder, doch diesmal lag in seiner tiefen Stimme ein leichter verzweifelter Ton. Illidan war genau das Gegenteil von seinem Bruder, wo Malfurion seine Ruhe und Frieden finden will suchte sein Zwilling nach _Etwas_ was er vermeidlich nicht finden konnte. Er brauchte _Etwas _und das schon seit längerer Zeit, aber dieses _Etwas_ konnte er nicht bekommen. In seinem jungen Elfenkörper machte sich ab und zu der Trieb bemerkbar, das war für sein Alter nicht sonderlich ungewöhnlich und stellte nie ein Problem da. Doch es wurde in letzter Zeit immer mehr, bis es unerträglich wurde. Illidan konnte mit seinen drängenden Verlangen überhaupt nicht mehr umgehen und jedes mal wenn es ihm überkam flüchtete er aus der Stadt und tobte sich im Wald aus, Niemand sollte davon Notiz nehmen. Er hatte keine Frau, er hatte keine Freundin, er war allein geblieben.

Der Nachtelf war ausgestattet mit einer weiten, dunkle nHose aus geschmeidigen Stoff die im inneren mit Fellen von grauen Wölfen gepolstert ist. Sie wärmte ihm in kalten Nächten und kühlte zugleich in heißen Sommern. Kaldorei typische Muster bedeckten die Beinenden, dort und am Hosenbund über einem verzierten Gürtel konnte man das weiche Haar der Tiere gut erkennen. In der Öffentlichkeit Trug er auch silberne Ketten und Schmuck um seinen Hals, in der Form gewundener Sichelmonde. Dazu hatte er für gewöhnlich noch eine dunkle Weste in der selben Ausstattung wie seine Hose. Doch die hatte er sich schon längst in seiner Rage vom Leib gerissen. Er kochte am ganzen Körper, ihm war so heiss, dass er förmlich brannte. Illidan liess der Magie die in ihm brodelte freiem Lauf, er hatte keine Zeit und Lust sie zu kontrollieren. Der Zauberer rannte mit schweißgebadeten Körper durch den dichten Wald und suchte eine Möglichkeit diesen Frust der ihn zerfrass abzubauen. Jeder Schritt hinterliess eine Brandstelle im Waldboden und zurück blieb Asche von Königsblut und Haselwurz. Ab und zu rieb er sich an einem feuchten Baum und warf ihm versehentlich um, abermals hat er versucht seinen Durst durch Magie zu stillen. Am liebsten möchte er sich einfach in seiner Lust verlieren und alles Andere um ihm herum vergessen. Nur das Ziel, seine erhoffte Erlösung zählte in diesem Moment. Irgendwann schlug er sich wieder gegen einen Baum, diesmal war es eine rustikale Föhre und liess sich, wieder mit dem Rücken zum Stamm, zu Boden gleiten. Illidan atmete schnell und fuhr mit einer Hand über die geschwollene Stelle zwischen seinen Beinen. Er liess sofort von ihr ab, als er die Spitze berührte. Illidan zog scharf die Luft durch seine Zähne ein, als ihn seine Nerven am ganzen Leib zum zucken brachten. Es war wie eine ewig andauernde Folter für ihm. Der junge Elf strich sich ein paar mitternachtsblaue Strähnen aus dem verschwitzten Gesicht und starrte mit verwirrten Blicken auf die Erhöhung in seiner weiten Hose. Er griff nach seinem pelzigen Hosenbund und krallte sich darin fest. Illidan legte den Kopf zurück in den Nacken, er wollte nicht mit ansehen was er vor hatte und öffnete anschliessend seinen Gürtel. Ungeduldig fuhr er mit seiner Hand in die Hose und zerrte seinen erregten Penis in die kühle Nachtluft. Erleichterung war das für ihm nicht, Illidan merkte davon nichts, er selber erhitze die Luft um sich herum zu sehr. Als er anfing hastig mit seiner rechten Hand seinen Schaft zu reiben, seufzte er laut. Es war beinahe schon ein klagendes Wimmern das seinem kräftigen Hals entglitt. Der frustrierte Nachtelf schloss die Augen, er dachte an Alles und Nichts, er wollte endlich den Höhepunkt seiner Lust erreichen andere Gefühle spielten keine Rolle. Schnell und grob mit unkontollierter Kraft zog er seine Vorhaut zurück, dermaßen fest und brutal quetschte er sein Glied. Feine Adern platzten und es fing an grauslich zu schmerzen. Illidan bekam gar nicht mit, dass er sich verletzte. Der ziehende Schmerz durchjagte seinen gestählten Körper, es dauerte eine Weile bis er seinen Gedanken erlaubte ihn zu registrieren. Er sank sofort den Kopf und sah reflexartig auf die Stelle von wo, der Schmerz ausging. Illidan starrte nun auf seine komplett dunkelviolett angelaufene Eichel und verzog abermals das Gesicht bei dem Anblick seines verfluchten Geschlechts.

"Wieso ...hm? "

flüsterte er angewidert.

"Wieso bekomme ich nicht das wonach ich mich so sehr sehne !!"

brüllte er wutentbrannt in die Nacht hinein. Er quetschte ihm erneut zusammen und liess anschliessend wieder locker, irgendwas machte er total falsch. Er windete sich und presste seine Wange gegen die bröckelnde Rinde des Baumes worauf anschliessend wieder Rauch aufstieg. Dazu krallte er sich mit der freien Hand in das Holz des Nadelbaums. Es ist zu lange her das er es geschafft hat sich selbst zu befriedigen, es ist so als wüsste er nicht mehr was er will obwohl er sich so sicher war was er brauchte. Illidan quälte sich selber und sein Körper litt darunter, Blutergüsse, Prellungen, Erschöpfung die er nicht wahrnahm oder eingezogene verkohlte Splitter vom Holz der Bäume. Nach einer Weile wurden seine Handbewegungen langsamer, der junge Nachtelf gab es schliesslich auf, sein Glied schmerzte zu sehr. Illidan keuchte und stand langsam auf, er blickte an sich herab, obwohl er sein Gemächt so sehr bearbeitet hatte ragt es noch immer empor. Wie sehr er sich dafür hasste das er es einfach nicht mehr vollbringen konnte. Nach unzähligen Versuchen hielt er sich für unfähig und dieser Gedanke machte ihn zu tiefst Zornig, er konnte alles was er wollte erreichen nur das nicht. Was soll er nur tun? Verwirrt und mit einer übertrumpfenden Aromatisierung konnte er nicht klar denken, weder für seine Studien der magischen Künste noch für seine alltäglichen Dinge.

Illidan beruhigte sich nun ein bisschen und registrierte mal wieder die Umgebung um sich herum. In seinem Zustand bemerkte er nicht was um ihm passierte, es wäre ihm sogar egal gewesen wenn ihn Jemand im Wald entdeckt hätte. Er würde einfach weiter machen, Illidan hätte in seiner Ekstase den Beobachter ignoriert und wenn dem doch nicht so wäre hätte er ihm sicher etwas angetan. Er wurde langsam hellhörig und bemerkte ein Plätschern, es war eindeutig ein Bach, er schaute in die Richtung woher das Geräusch kam und spitzte die Ohren. Er befand sich ganz in seiner Nähe, vielleicht konnte er sich dort etwas abkühlen. Illidan sah wieder an sich herab und bemerkte das sein erregter Penis noch immer nackt hervorragte. Achtlos steckte er ihn mit Scham zurück in seine Hose und schnallte seinen Gürtel zu. Der hitzköpfige Elf folgte dem Geräusch bis er das Bächlein erreichte. Er beugte sich vor waschte seine Hände und sein Gesicht, hinzu trank er abschliessend noch etwas von dem kühlen Nass. Ja das tat ihm gut, wenigstens ein bisschen.

Nach seiner kleinen Erfrischung wollte er sich schon Gedanken machen was er als nächstes ausprobieren sollte um sein Verlangen zu stillen, als er wieder etwas bemerkte. Illidan war nicht allein, hier war noch Jemand oder noch Etwas. Er spürte eine zu vertraute Aura in der Umgebung und er war sich sicher, dass sie von keinem Lebewesen stammte. Alle Kreaturen um ihm herum die er fühlte mussten Mana in sich haben aus denen er schöpfen konnte. Er tastete sich mit seinen geschulten Sinnen voran, da waren schlafende Furbolgs, die etwas stärkeren Bäume wie Fichten, Kiefer oder Eichen und wilde Nachtsäbler die in der Ferne auf der Pirsch waren. Doch das was er suchte war etwas anderes, es hatte Mana aber es war in seinen Augen nicht wirklich lebendig. Mit großer Neugier folgte Illidan dieser merkwürdigen Fährte, was war das nur? Es kam ihm so bekannt vor. Nicht weit vom Bach entfernt gelang er an eine ruhige Waldstelle mit weichen Gras am Boden wo in der Mitte davon eine regungslose, grünhaarige Gestallt saß.

Glühwürmchen flogen um das unauffällige Wesen das im Grünen hockte. Illidan erkannte sofort es handelte sich um seinen Zwillingsbruder Malfurion Stormrage. Der junge Zauberer war nicht wirklich verwundert ihn hier vorzufinden und doch fehlte etwas an diesem Bild. Illidan versteckte sich im Dickicht und beobachtete ihn, Malfurion regte sich nicht, sein Bruder hat ihn noch nicht bemerkt, vielleicht meditierte er. Illidan liess seine Sinne nach ihm tasten und stellte fest, dass von Malfurion diese merkwürdige Aura ausging. Da bemerkte der Zauberer was fehlte, der Geist des Druiden war nicht in seinem Körper, wie kann das nur möglich sein? Er war nicht tot, in ihm war noch fliessendes Mana, so einen Zustand war ihm in seiner Lehre noch nicht untergekommen. Der goldäugige Nachtelf überlegte kurz und dann fiel ihm etwas ein. Malfurion hatte ihm mal von einer Art Meditation oder Schlaf erzählt, der Übergang in den smaragdgrünen Traum wo die Welt so ist wie sie ursprünglich war. Er wusste gerade mal so viel darüber, dass der Geist den Körper seines Besitzers verlässt und eine Art Traumgestalt darin annahm. Deswegen kam ihm das so seltsam vor, das vor ihm war zwar der Körper seines Bruders aber der Geist scheint wohl im Traum umherzuwandern. Der frustrierte Elf stand auf als ihm klar wurde, dass sein Bruder ihn nicht bemerken konnte und ging auf ihn zu. Illidan wandelte langsam um ihm im Kreis, wie ein neugieriger Nachtsäbler. Protzig wie er war, mit den Händen an den Hüften gestemmt und zur Seite geneigten Kopf musterte er diese merkwürdige Erscheinung. Sein grünhaariger Bruder bevorzugt, im Gegensatz zu seinen Artgenossen, schlichte Kleidung. Er trug eine gefutterte Lederhose aus Haut von alten Bären, ebenfalls Armschienen und leichte Schuhe die dem selben Material angehörten. Um seine Schultern hing ein Umhang aus robusten Laubwerk und Pelzen verschiedener Waldtieren die er mal verspeist hatte, Malfurion verschwendete rein gar nichts. Komisch, dachte sich Illidan, normalerweise trug er auch eine Lederweste, aber heute wohl nicht, vielleicht wollte er die unberührte Natur fühlen, wer weiß das schon. Seine langen grasgrünen Haare hingen glatt über seine Schultern, hier und da hatte sich ein Blatt darin verfangen und man konnte einen leichten Bart an seinen Wangen und Kinn erkennen, er lässt sich wohl gerade einen wachsen. Der Druide sieht in seiner Aufmachung ziemlich schäbig aus und doch war er ein sehr hygienischer Elf und legte viel wert auf seine Körperpflege. Was Illidan aber am meisten an ihm verwunderte war, dass er für einen passiven Elfen eine beeindruckend starke Körperstatur besitzt. Er fragte sich noch immer wie man durch meditieren und Baumgeflüster so einen robusten und vor allem überlebensfähigen Körper entwickeln konnte. Der aufbrausende Nachtelf verstand den Sinn dieser Lehren nicht auch wenn er sie teilweiße gelernt hatte, Beziehungsweise ausprobierte, doch dann war es nicht gerade sein Ding. Sein Blick schweifte über das Gesicht des geistlosen Körpers. Die Ähnlichkeit beeindruckte ihm jedes mal wenn er ihm lange nicht mehr gesehen hat und das schon sein Leben lang obwohl er doch sein Bruder war und für ihm keine große Überraschung darstellen sollte. Für Illidan war es so als würde er in einen Spiegel blicken, wenn man von der Augen- und Haarfarbe absieht. Die Gestalt von Malfurions Hülle sah ruhig und zufrieden aus. Das Lächeln was ihm entkam bevor er seinen Körper verliess zeichnete noch immer sein schroffes Gesicht und strahlte etwas warmes aus. Illidan fragte sich wie lange er schon weg war oder wann er wieder zurück kommen würde. Was ihm noch interessieren würde ist, wie es in diesem Traum aussieht oder was sich darin befand. Vielleicht war dies die Lösung auf Illidans quälendes Verlangen das ihm verfolgte, ihm wäre Alles recht.

Er keuchte leicht auf, seine Erektion hat über die Zeit kein bisschen nachgelassen und drückte noch immer willig an seiner Hose. Illidan musste sich hinsetzten, genau gegenüber seines Bruders lies er sich ebenfalls mit gekreuzten Beinen nieder in das kühle Gras. Der Elf sah an sich hinunter und strich wiedermal über seine ungewollte, warme Erhöhung zwischen seinen Beinen. Es schmerzte bei der Berührung noch ganz leicht von seinen vorherigen Prozeduren. Er sah wieder zu seinem lächelnden Bruder auf der im Mondlicht vor ihm saß. Auf eine Weise wirkte dieser Nachtelf gegenüber von ihm interessant. Das vertraute Gesicht, dieser unerwartete Körper und diese seltsame, abstrakte Lebensart. Trotz des Misstrauens in die Fähigkeiten seines Bruders liebte er ihm und stand Malfurion immer bei. Nach den tragischen Tod ihrer Eltern haben sie von Klein an schon so viel durchgemacht, sie waren ein dynamisches Gespann, das immer zusammen hielt. In ihrer Siedlung erwartete man Großes von Ihnen, schon seit ihrer Geburt waren die Gebrüder Stormrage ein Omen an die Elfen ihrer ewig währenden Generation. Illidans Mundwinkel schoben sich leicht nach oben, als ihm vergangene Ereignisse mit seinem Zwilling durch den Kopf schwebten. Wie schnell doch die Zeit verging, sie hatten sich lange nicht mehr gesehn, Malfurion zog sich immer öfter zurück in den Wald oder besuchte seinen Shando Cenarius und liess Illidan alleine. Der wusste schon etwas mit seiner Freizeit anzufangen, wenn er nicht gerade freiwillig lernte oder im Wald umher rannte, trotzdem ist es schade darum. Der athletische Elf mit dem Pferdeschwanz beugte sich leicht vor, sein Verlangen überkam ihm krankhaft und benebelte seine Sinne ein weiteres mal.

Er sah die schroffen Gesichtszüge seines Bruders und wollte sie berühren, er wollte wissen ob sie sich genau so rau anfühlten wie bei sich selber. Illidan zögerte kurz, doch dann hob er leicht seine rechte Hand und strich etwas scheu über die bärtige Wange von Malfurion. Es fühlte sich komsich an, einerseits hatte er ihm lange nicht mehr berührt, erst recht nicht auf so eine zärtliche Art und Weise und dazu kommt noch, dass es sein Zwilling war. Das fand er dann doch etwas eigenartig. Trotzdem war Illidan überrascht, die Wange seines Bruders, obwohl sie so aussah wie seine Eigene, war weich und entspannt. Das Haar vom Bart war nicht hart wie bei Illidans kurzen Stoppeln sondern geschmeidig Glatt. Der rasante Mann sah verwundert auf seine Hand die auf der Wange des Druiden lag und beugte sich so weit vor, wie es ihm in dieser Position möglich war. Sein Blick ruhte nun auf den lächelnden Lippen seines Bruders. Ob diese genauso weich sind?... Illidan wurde auf eine bizarre Weise neugierig nach dem Körper seines Zwillings und machte sich mit seinen Gedanken selber leicht Angst. Er stöhnte leicht, als die Hand von Malfurions Wange wieder zu seiner Ausbeulung in der Hose wanderte und leicht zu drückte, Nein das sollte nicht sein. Lieber nicht... das ist sicher nicht gut, er würde seinen Bruder und sich selber entehren. Sie waren doch die Einzigen die den Namen Stormrage weiter führen werden und somit würde seine Familie Schande davon tragen. Das durfte er nicht zulassen, was würde sein Bruder nur davon halten, wie würde er reagieren, die Schmach wird ihm sein ewiges Leben lang verfolgen und das ist das Letzte was er wollte.

Doch Illidan war zu sexuell frustriert um es nicht zu riskieren, er hat ihn zu lange nicht gesehen oder mit ihm gesprochen. Sein Bruder war anders als er und das forderte ihm noch mehr heraus. Der Elfenzauberer war zu gierig, er suchte Erlösung nur ganz kurz, nicht lange, Malfurion würde es nicht einmal bemerken. Illidan beugte sich vorsichtig vor und öffnete langsam seinen Mund, schloss seine goldenen Augen und fing an sanft mit der Zungenspitze über die Unterlippe des Druiden zu leckten. Kurz darauf begann er sie ganz leicht zu küssen. Ein überwältigendes Keuchen entfuhr Illidans Kehle, als ihm der geschmeidige Duft seines Zwillings in die Nase stieg und er die zarten Lippen liebkoste. Sie waren weich und geschmeidig, es war genauso überraschend wie bei seiner Wange. Der Elf seufzte leise bei diesen neuartigen Gefühl und konnte dem Verlangen nicht mehr widerstehen, seine rechte Hand packte hastig seinen Gürtelbund und öffnete ihn. Mit der Linken strich er erneut über die weiche bärtige Wange. Wie lange würde sein Bruder noch in diesem Zustand bleiben, er hoffte es dauerte noch, er wüsste nicht was er tun sollte wenn Malfurion ihm so vorfinden würde. Er würde vor schahm wegrennen und hoffen auf Vergebung. Doch Illidan war zu benebelt von seiner ungezügelten Lust, er hätte nie gedacht, dass sein Bruder so anziehend auf ihn wirkte und ihm bei solch einer Tat verhelfen würde. Er konnte es nicht mehr halten, nun stürmte er die letzte Front der Selbstbeherrschung und fuhr mit seiner heissen, leidenschaftlichen Zunge in den Mund des geistlosen Körpers. Illidan spürte die leblose Zunge darin und strich mit seiner wild und verlangend über sie hinweg. Malfurions Mundhöhle war feucht und weich, der Elfenmagier genoss jede Berührung, er stöhnte auf und begann wieder an seinen Penis zu zerren. Strebend und mit purer Lust erhoffte er sich einen baldigen Orgasmus. Doch wieder zischte der peitschende Schmerz durch sein Glied, dass er klagend aufstöhnen musste. Seine Bewegungen an seinen Schaft blieben im Tempo, er ignorierte den Schmerz und konzentrierte sich nur noch auf den feuchten Mund seines Bruders. Der junge Zauberer berührte nicht mehr seine Lippen, er versank seine Zunge förmlich mit der Gier eines hungernden Wolfes und leckte hastig nach der des Druiden. Sein Speichel glitschte ab und zu zwischen den Mündern und er keuchte sehnsüchtig in den des leeren Körpers. Doch dann passierte etwas.

Illidan zuckte zusammen und spürte ein überwältigendes Gefühl am ganzem Leib, es war warm und schoss durch seine Nerven. Er dachte für einen Moment er hätte endlich die Erlösung gefunden, doch dem war nicht so. Die noch eben leblose Zunge seines Zwillings bewegte sich kurz und liess ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken jagen. Illidan erstarrte vor Schreck und stellte seine Bewegungen ein. Kurz verblieb er in dieser Position, sein Mund über den seines Zwillings gepresst, der Elf wagte es nicht sich zu bewegen. Eine grauenvolle Angst stieg in ihm auf, der Moment kam ihm vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Ihm strich eine kleine Brise über die Stirn, die ihm aus seiner Versteinerung erlöste. Hat er sich das gerade in seinem von Lust benebelten Kopf eingebildet? Langsam öffnete er seine goldenen Augen und blickte in ein Paar von silbriger, schmaler Orbs die ihn fragend an starrten. Illidan löste sich erschrocken von ihm und rutschte etwas zurück, seine Hände ins Gras gekrallt aus Angst weggestossen zu werden. Sein Geschlecht ragte aus seiner Hose und seine Wangen färbten sich schlagartig dunkelviolett. Strähnchen hingen ihm ins Gesicht, Schweiß perlte von seiner Stirn und seine beiden goldenen Augen blickten verwirrt und nervös in die seines gerade erwachten Bruders. Malfurion sah diese bemitleidenswerte Kreatur die sich vor ihm befand, schwer atmend und so voller unkontrollierter Energie. Er selber rührte sich nicht, der Druide war zwar schockiert doch hielt sich das in Grenzen, zumindest zeigte er es nicht. Malfurion ist gerade in seinen Körper zurück gekehrt und das Erste was er spürte war eine feuchte Hitze in seinem Mund. Der naturverbundene Elf wusste nicht was auf einmal geschehen ist, als er dann in die Augen seines Bruders blickte. Wie sollte er jetzt reagieren, er dachte nach. Kaum ist er von seiner Erholung zurück wird er schon mit Problemen überhäuft, er fragte sich ob in Zukunft nun jedes mal wenn er aus den smaragtgrünen Traum zurückkehrte sofort mit Ärger konfrontiert wird. Er sammelte sich und überlegte was die besten Worte in so einer Situation wären. Malfurion las aus seinem Bruder, dass er voller Angst, Begierde und Zorn war.(-Achtung! Insider! :P) Sein Puls raste und seine Körpertemperatur war viel zu hoch für einen Nachtelfen. Bedauerlicherweise wusste dieser wohl nicht damit umzugehen. Wie es dann zu diesem Vorfall kam machte ihm am meisten Sorgen. Illidan musste komplett verzweifelt sein. Malfurion musste versuchen ihn zu beruhigen und so gut es geht erklären, dass das was er getan hat nicht Richtig war. Dafür kannte er ihn leider viel zu gut.

"Illidan..."

fing er an mit ruhiger, tiefer Stimme zu sprechen.

"Ich möchte das du keine Angst hast, ich werde dir nichts tun oder dich verstossen, du bist mein Bruder, mein einziger Bruder...und du weißt das ich dich liebe... Du hast sicher deine Beweggründe warum du dies getan hast, doch möchte ich dich darauf aufmerksam machen, dass ich dir nicht geben kann wonach du suchst. Ich würde es vorziehen das wir auf diesen Vorfall hier nicht Näher eingehen und es am besten vergessen."

Illidan bemerkte erst jetzt das sein Glied für jeden sichtbar war und das Malfurion gebannt auf seinen Schritt starrte, er bedeckte darauf schnell seine Blöße mit den Händen. Er schämte sich so sehr für seine Tat. Auch wenn ihm sein Bruder nicht verstieß war es nur ein kleiner Trost, das Geschehen konnte er nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Doch was jetzt? Wie sollte er sein handeln dem Druiden erklären? Wie soll er nun Erlösung finden?

"Furion... ich weiß, es tut mir so Leid Bruder. Ich wollte nicht..aber ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll, es schmerzt mich so sehr, es quält mich Nacht für Nacht. Ich kann tun was ich will, aber es hört einfach nicht auf!"

Ein ungewöhnlicher klagender Ton lag in seiner rauen Stimme. Er fühlte sich etwas erleichtert, dass er auch noch nach diesem Ereignis mit seinem Zwilling sprechen konnte. Malfurion wusste nicht was er mit ihm anfangen sollte, er hat nie damit gerechnet ihm in so einer Situation aufzufinden. Es war ihm peinlich doch das beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit. Trotzdem konnte er ihm nicht einfach hier sitzen lassen. Vielleicht konnte er die Ursache für sein Problem finden, so merkwürdig es auch sein mag. Er atmete tief ein.

"Illidan,..zeig mal her."

Fragte er etwas zögernd. Der verstörte Elf sah verwundert zu ihm auf, er wusste ganz genau was sein Bruder meinte. Langsam nahm er die Hände weg von seinem Schritt und zeigte ihm seine wunde, erregte Männlichkeit. Kleine, zerquetschte Adern waren an seinem Schaft zu erkennen und seine dunkel lilane Vorhaut war etwas über seine Eichel gezogen, dass man die Spitze nur leicht sah. Diese war viel violetter als sie bei einem Nachtelfen sein sollte. Über den Penisansatz erstreckte sich ein kleines Nest aus Haaren in der Farbe seines Zopfes das immer lichter zu seinem Bauchnabel führte. Illidan zitterte am ganzen Leib, ihm wurde etwas mulmig zu mute und seine Wangen verdunkelten sich noch mehr. Das letzte mal wo ihm sein Bruder nackt gesehen hatte, da waren sie noch Kinder beim Baden. Jetzt waren sie erwachsene junge Nachtelfen, machten ihre Ausbildung, wollen in nähere Zukunft eine Familie Gründen und sein Bruder fragte ihm ob er ihm sein Geschlecht presentieren würde. Da saß er nun, schutzlos mit herausragenden, halbsteifen Penis und blickte beschämt zur Seite. Malfurion rutschte etwas näher zu ihm und musterte mit leicht beunruhigtem Blick das misshandelte Glied seines Bruders.

"Hat dir das Jemand angetan oder warst du das selber?"

fragte der Druide leise und zeigte auf die Quetschungen und Blutergüsse die am Schaft seines Bruders waren. Illidan sah ihm nicht an und antwortete nur emotionslos.

"...Das war wohl ich."

"Wieso tust du dir so etwas an?"

fragte Malfurion etwas verwundert.

"Ich weiß es nicht genau, ...ich dachte es würde mir helfen."

Das Gespräch war zwar persönlich aber sie Beide hielten es im sachlichen Ton, trotz der unangenehm Situation.

"Du solltest es mal mit mehr Gefühl probieren, es ist doch dein eigener Körper den du damit schändest. Wie sollte den das angenehm sein?"

Illidan fletschte die Zähne. Er wusste das sein Bruder mal wieder recht hatte und das verärgerte ihn.

"Was soll ich tun?"

fragte er knapp. Genau dieser Satz war das was Malfurion nicht hören wollte und doch ist er über Illidans Lippen gekommen. Und wieder, Was nun? Sollte er doch auf diesen gewagten Schritt einsteigen, weiter gehen und ihm helfen damit fertig zu werden? Das war Illidans Angelegenheit und Malfurion mischte sich da ungern ein. Der Druide atmete diesmal hörbar aus.

"...Gib mir deine Hand."

Illidan zögerte am Anfang und funkelte ihm misstrauisch an. Doch dann sammelte er Mut und streckte langsam seine rechte Hand aus. Malfurion nahm sie behutsam in seine eigene und legte sie vorsichtig um die Rute seines Bruders. Für den Grünhaarigen war es eine unangenehme Sache, trotzdem wusste er, dass sein Zwilling Hilfe benötigte.

"...und jetzt ganz sanft... langsam, lass dir Zeit."

flüsterte er ihm beruhigend zu. Illidan war noch immer leicht verstört und sah zu wie Malfurion seine eigene Hand an seinem Glied führte. Er beobachtete mit leicht geöffneten Mund, wie seine Vorhaut langsam zurückgezogen wurde und mit leichten Druck und regelmässigen Bewegungen der Druide seine Hand steuerte. Illidan wurde warm ums Herz es war angenehm, es tat kaum noch weh, abgesehen von den Schmerzen zuvor die mit der Zeit verschwanden. Stattdessen wurden sie durch ein wunderschönes Gefühl ersetzt. Die Berührung war so zart, dass Illidan sogar ein leises Stöhnen von sich gab. Der ach so aufbrausende Elf hat total vergessen wie sanft er selber sein konnte. Malfurion bemerkte die Reaktion und musste sich ein Lächeln verkneifen. Auch wenn ihm das Alles nicht ganz gefiel, freute es ihm innerlich, zu sehn dass er seinem Bruder etwas helfen konnte. Illidan blickte von seinem Penis auf und sah seinen Bruder mit verblüfften Blick an.

"Das...das ist wundervoll."

keuchte er leise. Der Druide liess von seiner Hand ab und nickte nur. Der Zauberer fuhr fort so wie es ihm sein Gegenüber gezeigt hat.

"Man kann nicht einfach alles erzwingen so etwas braucht Zeit und Gefühl. Je nach Bedarf kannst du auch dein Tempo erhöhen, aber vergiss nicht das ist ein Teil deines Körpers. Füge ihm keinen Schaden zu, bleib sanft und zärtlich. Du musst mit deinem Körper leben einen neuen wirst du nicht geschenkt bekommen."

sagte ihm der grünhaarige Nachtelf und sah ihm in die Augen. Doch dann kam leise und kaum hörbar eine unerwartete Frage.

"... Dürfte ich dich noch einmal küssen?...Ich möchte wissen wie dieses Gefühl ist wenn du hier bist."

Malfurion verkrampfte sich schlagartig, als er diese gehauchten Wörter von ihm in aromatisierenden Ton hörte und antwortete flüsternd.

"Das...das geht nicht."

"...Wieso."

"Ich bin dein Bruder."

"Und weiter?"

Gab Illidan etwas ungeduldig von sich, sein tun unterbrach er dabei nicht. Malfurion sah in seinen goldenen Augen Erwartung und pure Lust, der Ärger war kaum noch zu sehen. Seine Hormone spielten verrückt, er war verwirrt nichts weiter, sollte der Druide das wirklich unterstützen, hat er den nicht schon genug getan? Malfurion musste zugeben, als er den smaragdgrünen Traum verlies überraschte ihm das warme, zarte Gefühl in seinem Mund und es gefiel ihm. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt wo er rausfand, dass es sein Bruder war der ihm dieses Gefühl verschaffte. Er dachte kurz nach und er musste sich selber eingestehen, er würde es zu gerne nochmal spühren. Es muss nicht Illidan sein der ihm küsste, es ist diese Art von Wärme und Leidenschaft wo er wusste es ist angenehm wenn die Person die ihm damit verwöhnte genau weiß was er will. So etwas hat er vorher noch nie gefühlt, er fragte sich schon öffter ob Tyrande ihm so küssen würde, das wäre so schön. Der nachdenkliche Elf beschloss es einfach zu tun, die Neugier war zu groß. Illidan sah ihn noch immer erwartungsvoll an, während er weiter versuchte sich selbst zu befriedigen. Immerhin blieb es unter ihnen das steht außer Frage, auch wenn es Malfurion verboten vor kam, was sollte passieren? Er wusste, dass Illidan nur brüderliche Liebe empfand und nicht so wie es den Anschein hatte. Das hier war übertrumpfende Lust und Neugier, sonst nichts. Der Druide beugte sich langsam mit leicht geschlossenen Augen vor und gab ein kleines Nicken von sich. Der vom Trieb gequälte Elf wusste sofort, dass dies eine einladende Geste war und schloss erneut wild seine Lippen um die des Druiden. Malfurion versuchte sich nur auf das warme Gefühl zu konzentrieren und nicht an seinen überheblichen Bruder zu denken. Der junge Druide befreite seinen Kopf von den Gedanken an Illidan und stattdessen dachte er an seine über alles geliebte Tyrande. Wie schön sie doch war, ihre großen silbernen Augen erfühlt mit so viel Nächstenliebe, er sah so gerne ihr fürsorgliches Lächeln auf diesen geschwungenen Lippen und ihr seidiges blaues Haar das silbern im Monschein schimmerte. Langsam schloss er die Augen und fing an mit der Zunge seines Partners zu spielen. Illidan genoss es vollkommen, ihm wiederum gefiel das Gefühl seinen Zwilling zu küssen. Seine Augen waren halb geschlossen und leuchteten voller Gier und Leidenschaft. Er ging auf das heisse Tänzchen mit der Zunge des Druiden ein und drang weiter vor in den Mund seines Gegenübers. Währenddessen hat er nie aufgehört seinen Penis zu verwöhnen und lies die Gefühle von seiner Eichel, dem Schaft und seiner Zunge durch den gesamten Körper fliessen. Es war so angenehm und kraftvoll, als wäre er in einem Meer aus puren Mana das in ihm einfloss und mit vollkommener Herrlichkeit erfüllte. Illidan musste überwältigt aufstöhnen und tat dies genau in den Mund des grünhaarig Elfen. Malfurion wurde durch den Klang von Illidans Stimme aus dem Konzept geworfen und öffnete leicht seine Augen, er blickte genau in die halb geöffneten Goldenen seines Bruders und ihm entkam ein beunruhigtes Wimmern. Die wundervolle Vorstellung von Tyrande wurde gewaltvoll aus seinem Kopf gedrängt. Vor seinem geistigen Auge herrschte Chaos. Strahlende, silberne Augen und geschmeidiges, blaues Haar wurden zu goldenen Flammen und einer wilden, dunkeln Mähne mit Zopf. Es war Illidan der vor ihm saß **nicht** Tyrande. Jetzt war er der Verwirrte von beiden, noch dazu wurde ihm ebenfalls warm im Schritt. Illidan bekam während des heissen Zungenspiels Malfurions Blick mit und stieg etwas heftiger darauf ein. Der Druide bekam Panik und wollte sich von ihm lösen. Aber dieser dachte nicht daran ihm gehen zu lassen. Dieses prachtvolle Gefühl gab er nicht mehr her, es gehörte ihm. Der schockierte Nachtelf wollte zurück weichen doch sein dunkelhaariger Bruder beugte sich weiter immer tiefer in den Kuss, noch immer mit der Hand an seinem Glied.

"... mhhmm ... Illi... dn ...nichd so...gier..rig."

Gab er nervös unter den feurigen Kuss von sich und stemmte seine Arme gegen Illidans Schultern. Er wollte ihn schon wegdrücken, doch dann löste sich plötzlich sein Bruder unerwartet von ihm. Malfurion sah ihn schwer atmend, mit verfärbten Wangen an und versuchte herauszufinden was sein Zwilling gerade dachte. Er selber musste zu seinem entsetzten feststellen, dass sein Körper erregt war und auf eine abnorme Weise gefiel es ihm, seinen wilden Bruder zu verwöhnen oder von diesem gestreichelt zu werden. Doch da meldete sich wieder der Gedanke an seine Liebe, er liebte Tyrande. Er würde zu gerne mit ihr dieses Vergnügen teilen und doch sein Bruder gab ihm dieses wunderbare vertraute Gefühl, das er durch sich selber noch nie erfahren konnte. Wie ist es nur möglich das Illidan es schafft ihn in so einen Zustand zu versetzten. Seine Hose wurde langsam eng und eine warme Erhöhung bildete sich darin. Malfurion versuchte sie zu ignorieren.

"Ich bin nicht blind..."

kam es plötzlich ernst aus Illidans Mund.

"Ich muss kein Druide sein um herauszufinden was in deinem Körper vorgeht. Ich seh doch das du es genauso sehr willst wie ich."

fuhr er mit verständnisvollem Tonfall fort.

"Aber...es ist denoch ein Gesetz der Natur...Wir sind Brüder...Das hier, dürfte eigentlich gar nicht passieren."

erwiderte der Druide besorgt. Der goldäugige Elf zuckte mit den strammen Schultern.

"Vergiss das doch mal, nur für diesen Moment. Woher willst du das eigentlich wissen, vielleicht gibt es Dinge von denen du noch gar nichts weißt. Alles was hier passiert ist doch wundervoll oder etwa nicht, ist es dann grundsätzlich falsch nur weil es dafür keine vernünftige Erklärung gibt?"

Fragte er sanft aber vordernd und fing an über den warmen Hügel seines Bruders zu streicheln. Illidan hätte das nie zu ihm gesagt wenn da nicht sein beinahe unstillbarer Hunger nach Erlösung war. Malfurion gab keine Antwort darauf. Jetzt reicht es Illidan, er hat lange genug gewartet. Der Elf zögerte nicht länger, er verspührte auf einmal den Drang Malfurion zu zeigen was er meinte und wie schön dieses Gefühl sein konnte. Illidan wollte es tatsächlich mit ihm teilen. Er gab ein genervtes Knurren von sich und machte sich ungeduldig an der Lederhose des ängstlichen Druiden zu schaffen.

"Was?"

hauchte Malfurion erschrocken, der aus den Gedanken gerissene Druide merkte erst jetzt was sein Bruder vor hatte und griff reflexartig nach Illidans kräftigen Handgelenken. Der Zauberer machte darauf keine weitere Bewegung, sein Blick noch immer ruhend auf den Schritt des Druiden.

"Nein... Bitte Bruder, tu das nicht."

flüsterte Malfurion schon flehend. Der Verwirrte Druide versuchte mit der familiären Anrede seinen Zwilling und sich selber wieder zu Vernumpft zu bringen, er tat sich schon so schwer seinen Trieb im Zaum zu halten und Illidans Berührungen machten es nur noch schlimmer. Dieser erhob sein Haupt und starrte seinem Bruder mit bernsteinfarbenen Lichtern tief in die silbernen Augen. Malfurions Herz klopfte wie verrückt, was er diesmal darin las machte ihm Angst. Der dunkelhaarige Nachtelf vor ihm meinte es ernst, er würde nicht locker lassen bis er sein Ziel erreicht hatte. Der Druck an den Handgelenken liess etwas nach, sein Bruder hätte sich sowieso jeder Zeit befreien können, so schwach wie Malfurions Griff war. Illidan wusste was in ihm vorging und er versuchte dessen Unsicherheit durch pures Verlangen zu ersetzten. Seine Augen wurden schmahl und langsam beugte er sich zu dem zitternten Druiden vor.

"Du weißt gar nicht was dich erwartet...lass mich mein Vorhaben beenden und ich schwöre dir im Namen Stormrage, ich werde dich nie wieder in solcher Angelegenheit aufsuchen oder belästigen."

flüsterte er überzeugt in sein Handeln. Illidan durchbohrte seinen Gegenüber wieder mit eisernen Blick. Malfurion wusste es hatte keinen Sinn, er beugte sich seiner Lust, dieser und der von Illidan, der Trieb bekam die Oberhand und diese süchtige Begierde durchströmte seine Gedanken. Seine Hände verliessen langsam die Handgelenke seines Bruders und stützten sich vorsichtig im Gras ab. Der Zauberer nahm die Entscheidung seines Bruders wahr und wollte seinen Triumpf gebührend feiern. Malfurion atmete schwer und schloss erneut die Augen. Illidan widmete sich nun wieder seiner Tat.

"Illidan.."

keuchte der Druide leise, bereit auf das was ihm bevorstand. Der goldäugige Nachtelf schaute fragend aber gelassen zu ihm auf.

"...sei bitte zärtlich."

Der Angesprochene schmunzelte und nickte leicht. Der dunkelhaarige Elf versuchte sein bestes um es Malfurion so wundervoll wie möglich zu gestallten, er könnte sich nie verzeihen wenn diese vertraute Zweisamkeit unter ihnen nicht perfekt ablaufen würde. Illidan fuhr fort und öffnete nun ganz die Hose des Druiden. Was sich dahinter verbarg war Malfurions erregte Männlichkeit, umrahmt mit einem grünen Kranz aus weichem Haar.

"Wir sind wirklich verschieden...und doch so ähnlich."

Sprach Illidan ungewöhnlich sanftmütig. Malfurion blickte nur beschähmt an sich hinunter und sah wie Illidan neugierig seine Rute und alles was diese umgab begutachtete. Dann griff der Zauberer langsam nach dem Geschlecht seines Bruders. Auf die selbe Art wie vorhin der Druide es bei Illidan tat, fing er an das Glied des Naturburschen zu stimulieren. Malfurion überkam es, ihm gefiel was sein Bruder mit ihm machte und legte langsam den Kopf in den Nacken. Er liess es einfach geschehen und stöhnte leise aber zufrieden gen Himmel. Es sah fast so aus, als würde er stumm den Mond anheulen. Illidans neugierige Augen beobachteten die Mimik des Druiden ganz genau, er hat noch nie gesehen, dass sein Bruder sich so gehn lassen konnte, es war wundervoll, würde er selbst auch so aus sehen wenn er der Lust verfiel? Illidan ist sichtlich zufrieden mit seiner Tat und legte sanft eine Hand auf die Wange des andern Mannes. Malfurion bemerkte die zärtliche Berührung. Er sank langsam seinen Kopf und beugte sich vor um Illidan wieder in ein Zungenspiel zu verwickeln.

Diesmal forderte er ihn mit mehr Leidenschaft und den Gedanken voll auf seinen Bruder fixiert. Der Druide griff währenddessen nach Illidans steifen Penis und fing an ihn im selben Rhythmus zu streichen wie es sein Bruder bei ihm tat. Beide keuchten in den Mund seines Gegenübers und fochten mit ihren Zungen um die Dominanz im feurigen, feuchten Kuss. Beide stimulierten das Geschlecht des Gegenübersitzenden und kämpften darum wer zuerst den Höhepunkt erreichen würde. Immer mehr aber doch sanft nahm die Geschwindigkeit der beiden Hände zu, ihre Zungen umspielten sich, ihre Fingerkuppen kreisten zärtlich über die Eichel des Anderen. Beide stützten sich mit der freien Hand ab und gaben sich der Lust dieses Geschehens hin. Illidan war gierig wie immer und wollte, dass Malfurion zuerst seine Sonate des sexuellen Höhepunkts stöhnte. Er will wissen wie sein Zwilling aussieht wenn er durch seine Berührung kommen würde. Illidan hatte sogar eine Idee wie er das anstellten konnte. Der Elfenmagier konzentrierte sich so gut es ging und erzeugte in seiner Hand leichte Hitze, ganz vorsichtig nicht zu viel, er wollte ihm auf keinen Fall verletzen. Die Handfläche mit der er den Schaft seines Bruders rieb wurde angenehm warm und weich. Malfurion bemerkte das sofort, als Resultat stöhnte er leise zwischen den Lippen seines Bruders und musste sich ordentlich zusammen reißen, denn auch er ist davon überzeugt das Illidan zuerst kommen sollte. Der Druide handelte auf der Stelle und unterbrach den heissen Kuss. Er legte seinen Kopf auf die Schulter des Anderen. Illidan tat es ihm gleich und atmete schwer neben seinem Ohr. Malfurion wusste genau was er tat, langsam strich er mit der Zungenspitze am Ohrläppchen von Illidan. Dieser zuckte darauf zusammen, das war ja extrem was er da plötzlich an seinem Elfenohr spürte. Malfurion war zufrieden mit der Reaktion und begann am langen Ohr von seinem Zwilling zu knabbern. Illidan keuchte wiederholt auf doch unterbrach er nicht seinen kleinen Zauber auf der Hand und massierte ihm im selben Tempo weiter. Der Nachtelfen Druide war noch nicht fertig, unter den selben Umständen der Lust biss er unerwartet an eine bestimmte Stelle an Illidans kräftigen Nacken. Der Elf mit dem Zopf riss die Augen auf und stöhnte überrascht.

"Beim heiligen Brunnen... ahhhh Mal..furion. was tust du... mit mir ?!"

Malfurion hat eine Stelle erwischt von der sein Shando einmal erzählt hatte. Nachtsäbler tun dies beim Geschlechtsverkehr um ihre Partner zu beruhigen und diese sind den Nachtelfen nicht gerade unähnlich. Der Vorteil an diesem Trick war das der Betroffene in eine Art Trance geschmissen wird und seine Hormone dadurch noch mehr in Wallung geraten. Das war für Beide zu viel. Illidan fletschte wieder mal seine Zähne, diesmal aus überwältigter Ekstase und plötzlich zuckte sein ganzer Leib zusammen, der Bauch des Elfen verkrampfte sich und seine Hoden reagierten. Kurz darauf hallte der erlösende Schrei des kräftigen Nachtelfen durch den ganzen Wald. Oh ja, endlich ist es passiert, nach so langer Zeit der Frustration konnte er endlich seinen Durst stillen. Malfurion musste unwillkürlich Illidan von seinen Biss am Genick befreien, denn auch er verspürte die bevorstehende Erlösung. Der donnernde Balzruf seines Bruders hämmerte durch seine Gedanken, diese weiche Wärme um sein Glied war der Wahnsinn und Illidan hörte nicht auf, noch immer rieb er an Malfurions Geschlecht. Nun stöhnte auch der schüchterne Druide die Ankumpft seines Orgasums hinaus in die Wildnis.

Illidan schoss viel von seiner Saat auf den Körper seines Bruders, dieser tat es ihm gleich und ergoss sich über Illidans muskulösen Bauch. Beide waren erschöpft, Illidan mehr als Malfurion. Erst jetzt, nach seinem so vermissten Höhepunkt wurde ihm endlich klar wie ausgezehrt an Kraft er war. (Das reimt sich :P) Er hing noch immer an der Schulter seines Bruders und atmete schwer von seinem heftigen Höhepunkt. Malfurion war zwar gelassener aber trotzdem erledigt, Illidans Zauber hat ihn ziemlich mitgenommen. Dieses Ereignis hat ihm ebenso ausgezehrt wie seinen übermutigen Bruder. Illidan kippte zurück in das weiche Gras, sein halb erschlaffter Penis ragte aus seiner Hose hervor und das Sperma von seinem Bruder auf seinen Bauchmuskeln, glänzte silbern im Mondlicht. Er atmete erschöpft und könnte sofort einschlafen, er war rundum zufrieden mit sich und der Welt, so hat er sich lange nicht mehr gefühlt. Die letzten Spuren seines Orgasmus zuckten noch durch sein Gemächt und den restlichen Körper. Malfurion, schwer atmend, saß wie angewurzelt da und beobachtete seinen verschwitzten aber befriedigten Zwillingsbruder. Ihm wurde wieder klar, was sie gerade getan haben, dass das ein einmaliges Erlebnis sein wird, denn noch einmal kann er das nicht zulassen. Nicht nur von seiner Seite aus, allein schon wegen Illidans Bedürfnisse. Er hatte ihm geholfen, er hat ihm beigebracht wie er mit seinem Körper umgehen musste damit er sich letztens nicht selbst aus versehen verstümmelt. Doch der geschlechtliche Akt selber, seine Vorlieben und das was er nicht mochte sollte er ohne seine Hilfe herausfinden. Wenn er sich wieder und wieder nach seinen Bruder umsehen und sich diesem wahnsinnigen Bedürfnis hingeben würde, könnte besonders Illidan am Ende sexuell verwirrt sein oder vielleicht sogar auf eine komplett unnatürliche Ebene geworfen werden. Das würde nicht nur seinem Zwilling schaden sondern auch ihm selber. Beide waren eine Erfahrung reicher, eine ungewöhnliche aber eine und das sollte auch nicht mehr sein. Malfurion sah zu seiner halb erschlafften Männlichkeit hinunter. Vom Penisansatz bis über seinem Bauch klebte so viel von Illidans Sperma und hing in seinen grünen Schamhaaren. Er war verwundert und fragte sich wie lange Illidan keinen Erguss mehr hatte. Er griff in einen seiner Beutel und zog ein silberverziertes Tuch aus grünen Stoff hervor das leicht nach Leder und Fichte roch. Er legte es ins Gras und absorbierte damit die Flüssigkeit der Erde, anschliessend putzte er sich langsam aber gründlich seine Intimzone. Als er fertig war schnürte er seine Hose wieder zu, stand langsam auf und hockte sich neben den Kopf seines Bruders. Der Druide beugte sich leicht von der Seite über seinen halbschlafenden Zwilling.

"...Illidan?" fragte er sanft und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Der gab nur ein zufriedenes "...mhh?" von sich als er den Duft seines Bruders und die zarte Berührung war nahm.

"Du weißt dass, das hier nie wieder passieren wird..."

flüsterte der Druide ernst aber gutmütig.

Illidan öffnete die Augen und drehte seinen Kopf damit er ihm besser ansehen konnte.

"Ja... das kann sein"

Gab dieser gelassen von sich.

"Lass mich dich mal sauber machen."

Malfurion nahm sein Tuch und wiederholte den Vorgang. Anschliessend putze er seinen Erguss von Illidans Körper und säuberte seine Penisspitze und Eichelkragen. Illidan schüttelte sich leicht unter der Berührung.

"Das wäre nicht nötig gewesen...Das hätte ich auch selber geschafft."

Gab dieser etwas genervt von sich und schloss die Augen erneut.

Malfurion lächelte ihn an, er freute sich das sein Bruder so ist wie er sein sollte.

"Willst du hier liegen bleiben?" Fragte er freundlich.

"Mhhh... Ja, wieso nicht? Du verbringst immerhin fast jede Nacht hier, oder?"

,leichter Sarkasmus lag in Illidans rauer Stimme.

"Das ist gut möglich, aber du bist nicht ich. Willst du nicht lieber wieder zurückkehren nach Suramar? Du hast doch sicher etwas vor."

"Willst du mich etwa los werden?" fragte er spaßhalber, Malfurion stieg darauf ein und gab ihm eine Antwort auf seine neckende Frage.

"Das nicht unbedingt aber ich weiß doch das du gern der Mondgarde beim trainieren zu siehst oder dich in den Lokalen rumtreibst. Hier wäre dir doch langweilig."

Nun kam auch Illidans Lächeln zum Vorschein. Er zeigte es so selten, die Augen liess er dabei geschlossen und seine genaue Mimik blieb im verborgen.

"Mhh ja vielleicht, nur ich fühl mich nicht nach ausgehen ich bin ziemlich müde. Wäre mein Bruder so freundlich und gewähre mir mich hier für ein paar Minuten auszuruhen?"

Purer Sarkasmus, wie es üblich war.

"Du bist ein erwachsener und freier Elf. Du kannst tun und lassen was du willst. Dieser Wald gehört jeden."

Malfurion stand langsam auf.

"Ich allerdings werde heute noch zu meinen Shando aufbrechen, das heisst wir würden uns erst morgen Nachts wieder sehen. Nehme ich mal an, vielleicht gehe ich danach mit Tyrande etwas trinken. Mich würde interessieren wie es ihr als Novizin der Schwesternschaft geht, du kannst natürlich mit kommen. Wie wäre das?"

"Mhh... Mal, das klingt fantastisch"

sagte Illidan ruhig und zustimmend. Bei Malfurions Kinderspitznamen musste er erneut schmunzeln, so hat Illidan ihn lange nicht mehr genannt. Danach drehte er sich um und zog von dannen in die Richtung des Hains wo Cenarius sich aufhielt.

Illidan war sehr erleichtert und glücklich, er lag noch immer mit offener Hose im Gras und ruhte sich aus. Der junge Zauberer wusste genauso wie sein Bruder, dass es ungewöhnlich war was sie getan haben und nicht noch einmal passieren wird, er hat es geschworen. Der Gedanke bedrückte ihn keines Wegs. Im Gegenteil, auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde, dankte er seinem Zwilling für diese kurze, angenehme und lehrreiche Zeit. Illidan atmete mit einem erleichterten "Hui" aus, öffnete langsam seine wunderschönen, goldenen Augen und setzte sich lässig auf, Malfurion war schon lange weg. Nun da er sich wieder beruhigt hatte spürte er am oberleib die Kälte der wolkenfreien Nacht, als Resultat dessen ärgerte er sich ein wenig, dass er im Wahn seine Weste zerriss die nun irgendwo im Wald zerfetzt in den Büschen hing. Der Elf blickte an sich herab und hob eine Augenbraue, er hat _ihn_ tatsächlich gereinigt... hm, wie nett. Illidan zog langsam seine Vorhaut über die Eichel und packte behutsam sein Geschlecht zurück in die Hose. Er stand auf und schnallte seinen Gürtel zu, anschliessend streckte er sich ausgiebig und bewegte sich entspannt Richtung Stadt. Das was heute Nacht passiert ist wird der hitzköpfige Elf zwar nie vergessen doch wusste Illidan, dass er früher oder später wenn er gelernt hat sich selber zu kontrollieren eine nette Partnerin fürs Leben finden wird, mit der er das teilen konnte und der junge Mann hatte sogar schon Wen ganz bestimmten in Aussicht. Mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen schritt der junge Elf voran, er verfolgte nie wieder einen Gedanken an das was passiert ist,

denn Illidan legte den grauen Mantel des Schweigens über die Geschehnisse dieser langen Nacht und überliess sie dem Flüstern der Wälder und seinen darin schlafenden Träumern.

Ende


End file.
